User blog:Ranchester Talon/Is she hot?
The first impression is always a strong one Starting a New Adventure Before we jump into the present world and situation with our PCs, there are a few things that need to be noted. The year is 2708 AT and the world has been re-established after almost getting destroyed due to World War 3. A group of friends, Blair Colthearts, Daniel Roberts, Keima Hasegawa, Minato Hatake, Ranchester Talon and, Raphael Thomas, live in Japan and have been in school for the past 14 years. In the past 4 years, they have come to know about each other, as they went to the same school, and have become fast friends. When they were about a year away from graduating, they heard about the release of Dark Souls Online and decided to wait for a community to build around it before they joined the game. They realized the best option would be to start playing the game after they have graduated from their high school and gather as much information as they can about the game in the meantime. Two weeks before the graduation ceremony, the group started creating their individual characters and they helped each other out with the information they had gathered. We start the session when the group has completed their graduation ceremony and they are confronted by an apologetic Ranchester Talon who tells the others that he will not be able to join them in DSO as he was selected to be one of ten expeditioners representing Japan in the 66th Expedition Around the World through some strings his father had pulled. After giving him the entire A Song of Earth & Wind series by Byeorge K. K. Jartin as a parting gift, the group says goodbye to Ranchester and head over to the Yoyogi Sports Complex, near the Harajuku station, which has been remodeled as a center for DSO. Upon entering the center, their PDAs (that are attached to their forearms) beeped to notify them that they had been connected to the intranet provided by the center and that the history and the various facilities and functions provided by the center had been added for them to peruse through whenever they wanted to. In the middle of the DSO center, there was a boxed area where three receptionists were working the counters on three sides of the boxed area and guiding people as needed. The receptionist facing the entrance had braided red hair and her nametag identified her as Akane M. The group approached her and asked for a room to play the game. Before they could be directed into a room, they needed to allow the DSO center to gain access to their basic information from their PDAs. After the formalities were done, the group was directed to room 420 except for Daniel, who opted for a separate room and was given room 103. The group was greeted to an elderly woman in their room who helped strap them into the Nepe Chambers, which is used to connect to the game and Daniel was greeted by a man with an upturned mustache to help him. Once all of them were strapped into individual Nepe Chambers, they were engulfed in pitch darkness. Exploring a New World The group slowly felt their consciousness fade away in the dark chambers which slowly gave way to a dull light through their closed eyelids. As they opened their eyes, they realized they were looking up into a cloudless sky and were silently falling down. They did not hear the wind whooshing past their ears nor did they feel the effects of gravity as they fell. Glancing down, they see the endless expanse of an ocean rushing up towards them. As they fall into the ocean and break through the surface, their descent slows down and they take in their surroundings. They see each other and other people falling as well at varying depths around them but even though every detail of their bodies was clearly defined they were translucent. Drifting further towards the depths of the ocean floor, the group's vision slowly grows darker until they can no longer see again. Blinking a few times in the darkness, they suddenly find themselves standing in the Town Center of Lujhem's Town and their vision is filled with vibrant colors. The group first headed towards the Town Hall to explore their surroundings but were stopped by the guards outside, who provided with a brief overview of the working of the Town Hall and shooed them away. After being driven away from there, the group heads towards the Trader's Market and met with the receptionist inside, a shiny grey skinned humanoid figure with long arms, a mouthless face, and eyes as black as the void. The receptionist introduces themself as Raki and gave them information pertaining to opening an account in the Trader's Market. After exploring the Trader's Market, the group decides that they should try and complete the tutorial battle provided by the game before heading to the Guild Hall to get a quest. And that was the end of the first session. Second session and third session will be covered in the next article as the second session was only an encounter session. Category:Blog posts